


All Options

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bar Owner Bucky, Barebacking, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta/Omega, Birth Control, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky is a good mate, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Consensual, Consensual Partner Sharing, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Glory Hole, Healthy Relationships, Injured Bucky Barnes, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut is not the focus, Spitroasting, Tony In Heat, caring bucky, mentioned Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, recovering bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Bucky wasn't going to let his mate suffer the first three days of his Heat using only toys. It was bad luck that Bucky was under strict orders from the doctor to avoid 'strenuous activity' and Steve, their backup when Bucky couldn't help Tony through his Heat, was across country for the start of Tony's Heat.





	All Options

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I heard about the kink bingo challenge for MCU a week after the deadline but the Internet is a beautiful place. I took a list of 100+ kinks/ships/tropes/etc and used an online bingo card generator to randomly create a bingo card pulling from that list. Somehow I managed to get an impressively kinky card.
> 
> I thought it would be an interesting writing challenge even if I'm not participating in the official challenge. I wanted to try it on my own and it has the added bonus of forcing me to focus and try new things. After asking for suggestions on what I should consider a 'bingo' I decided to go with making a W. We'll see how this goes (my ultimate goal is a blackout if I can swing it). I am going to keep each bingo square fill in the same "series" mostly for the sake of organization.
> 
> This first one, O5: "Gloryhole", is probably the kinkiest thing I've posted on this account by far. I took some liberties because it is fanfic and what's the point of fanfic if you can't do that? So this one is quite a bit different from what I've posted so far but I'm still hoping that whoever gives it a shot enjoys it.

The bars he owned were busy on a good night but tonight there wasn’t an empty seat in this one and the queue for the glory hole was impressive. The glory hole was always busy with a minimum of four or five Omegas offering themselves up in the double sided stalls on any given night. That wasn’t including the Betas looking for anonymous sex and adventurous Alphas who filled the empty stalls but it was the Omegas who were the main attraction. Popular glory holes were great for business. They had never appealed to him, Bucky's own instincts were nothing on an Alpha or Omega, but that didn't mean he was going to neglect such a popular addition to his businesses.

Tonight the heavy, thick scent of an Omega in Heat filled his bar and saturated the air in the glory hole. It only registered as a faint, sweet kind of scent to a Beta. Bucky nodded to Natasha, letting her know he was going to the back, before slipping out from behind the bar and heading into the glory hole.

Moans, whines and the loud, echoing sounds of fucking filled the space.

Nothing new.

Bucky’s first bar boasted one of the largest and nicest glory holes in the city. He had padded benches in the stalls for people to drape over to maintain their position, an impressive number of stalls available with either one hole or two, and two breeding benches out in the open. The stalls themselves were long and narrow, cleaned frequently and offered privacy for whoever was being fucked.

The stall filled with the Omega in Heat was just inside the entrance, strategically chosen, and the middle stall was locked for the Omega’s safety. He pulled out his key, unlocked the door and slipped inside the middle stall.

It was perfectly sized that way an Omega’s ass could be pressed to one hole and their mouth was close enough to the other while the Omega was comfortably draped over a padded stand.

He shut the door behind him and took in the sight before him.

Tony was draped over the bench, ass pressed up against one hole and mouth close to the other, as two Alphas fucked him at both ends. He had been in there since the bar had opened and Bucky knew Tony had been in near constant use. The numbers coming into his bar had swelled the instant it had gotten out that there was an in Heat Omega in one of the stalls with no obvious intent to leave any time soon.

He could see where Tony’s stomach had started to swell from taking so many knots throughout the afternoon and into the night. This was why he’d placed a different bench in this stall. The heady, thick scent of Tony’s Heat had Alpha after Alpha filling the stalls at both ends for a chance to knot him.

An in Heat Omega had the added benefit of bringing more Alphas into the bar and even more drinks being ordered as they waited to use the glory hole. This wasn't the first time someone in Heat had been in his glory hole but it was the first time that it was  _Tony_.

As Bucky stood there he watched the Alpha fucking Tony’s ass slam deep, heard a loud and filthy groan of pleasure, before Tony whined around the knot that had caught behind his teeth seconds after. Bucky ignored the comments from both Alphas, about how good Tony’s ass felt milking their knot and how hot Tony’s mouth felt as his throat worked to swallow every drop of come, as he stepped forward and stroked a hand down his trembling mate’s back.

“Feelin’ better, sugar?” he asked softly when he squatted down and caught Tony’s eye. Omega gold stared at him, dazed and lost to the desperation of Heat, while the two Alphas locked in Tony pumped their release into him all the while loudly moaning their enjoyment.

Tony’s hand curled around his wrist, squeezing and holding on, as the one caught in his ass grunted and tried fucking forward but the wall prevented the Alpha from moving. A snarl of frustration sounded seconds later.

“Do you need a break?”

He knew the answer. When Tony was lost to his Heat Tony only focused on sex. It was up to Bucky to take care of everything else but not this Heat. This one he was still recovering from a major surgery and his Doctor had pointblank told him _no sex_ until he’d completely healed or he was going to end up back in the hospital.

That was why Tony was spending his Heat in one of the glory hole stalls at one of Bucky’s bars. He had offered the option after trying to think of something to help because he knew that Tony needed someone during his Heat and the suppressant Tony could take to avoid that made him violently ill for days.

After talking back and forth about the option of Tony spending days taking it at both ends in a glory hole Bucky had pointed out that birth control would prevent any unwanted breeding and Tony had accepted the offer the night before. His other option was unavailable for most of Tony's Heat.

Bucky brushed a kiss against Tony’s temple, “You’re so beautiful.” He breathed out softly and kissed Tony again, “I love you, sweetheart.” He loved Tony without question. It was why he’d offered the stall and ignored the possessive part of him that didn’t like thinking about Tony having hours upon hours of sex with anonymous Alphas.

It would have been harder if he wasn’t a Beta, if he had the instincts of an Alpha, but as it was Bucky knew how hard Tony’s Heats were and how badly he hurt when he only had a toy to use. Tony had tried, once since they had gotten together, and after listening to Tony sobbing he had asked Tony about calling Steve to help. Steve had knotted Tony before, Tony delightfully fine with the way Bucky and Steve shared, but never during a Heat.

Remembering that experience, knowing Steve had taken Tony through a Heat without incident, had made it easier to shove most of his jealousy down and Bucky had focused on the fact that Tony’s Heat wouldn’t cause him pain. Of course it was hard to be jealous of Steve, they shared everything, and knowing countless Alphas would have Tony repeatedly tested his resolve but at least that one experience had helped.

He reached underneath and rubbed against the bulging swell of Tony’s belly. With hours and hours of near constant knotting it wasn’t a surprise. Slowly his hand moved further down and curled around Tony’s cock.

Bucky lazily stroked his mate’s cock, hearing the way Tony’s breathing hitched and feeling how his body tensed, as he brought Tony closer and closer to orgasm.

“Let go, Sugar.” He breathed, breath brushing against Tony’s ear, as the sounds of fucking and swearing echoed in the glory hole. “Come on.” Bucky felt the way Tony’s hips jerked and heard the way the Alpha caught in Tony’s ass swore loudly when Tony came with a muffled cry of pleasure. “There we go. There we go.” He kissed Tony again.

He waited out both knots, ignoring the mess of drying come at the corners of Tony’s mouth and the way Tony’s ass had been fucked sloppy, while he stroked his hand along the slope of Tony’s trembling back.

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart. They won’t keep you empty for long. They’ll keep you full and I’ve extended the hours for the glory hole so you can have more knots.”

Bucky pressed a kiss to the mating mark that rested over Tony’s bonding gland. “Bucky.” His voice was hoarse and his hand tightened on Bucky’s wrist. “‘m burnin’.” The words were slurred, “Too hot. Hurts.”

“I know, baby, I know.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head and ignored the sweat damp hair. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you this Heat. I had no idea it would come so early.”

Tony whined brokenly and Bucky winced in sympathy at the feeling of heat practically pouring off Tony’s naked body. He could see the way Tony was already getting desperate until the stall behind Tony opened and then a high, broken keen escaped when a new Alpha slammed balls deep into Tony with a grunt.

Immediately the Alpha started pounding into Tony and his mate moaned loudly while he tried to shove himself back but the stall wall kept them separate. It was hard watching his mate eagerly, almost greedily, trying to take some random Alpha's cock as deep as possible but Tony  _wasn't_ sobbing in pain and that was what mattered.

Bucky had almost ignored the doctor’s orders but he’d only gotten released a week ago from the hospital. He _wished_ Steve had been home but his best friend was on the other side of the country. He wouldn’t be back until late in the third day of Tony’s Heat.

Steve knew to come to the bar as soon as he could.

Seconds passed and then Tony’s mouth was full again. He gagged a few times and then relaxed his throat. Bucky watched how Tony’s throat bulged each time the Alpha’s cock fucked deep down his throat.

As he watched Tony’s eyes went distant, bliss and contentment filling them, while Tony lost himself to the feeling of being fucked at both ends. The air stank of Alpha arousal and pheromones, only lessened by the sweet scent of Tony’s Heat and slick, as Bucky continued to stroke along Tony’s trembling body.

The scents didn’t affect him near as badly as they did Alphas and Omegas but the air was thick with it and even as a Beta Bucky was starting to get affected.

“I’ll be back in an hour with a plug so you can take a break. You’re going to eat something small and drink something. Then you can go back to letting them fuck you.” He stroked a hand through Tony’s soft hair, “Ok?” Tony squeezed his wrist and Bucky knew his mate had heard him. “I love you. If you need me just press that button I gave you.” Another squeeze.

Bucky turned and slipped from the stall as the Alpha fucking Tony’s ass slammed deep, rutting up against the wall, to finally catch his knot inside of Tony with a long, drawn out moan of approval.

He made sure the door was shut and locked it, the key going back around his neck, before he moved from the glory hole and back out into the bar. Natasha caught his eye as he moved back behind the bar and arched a brow.

“How’s he doing?”

Bucky could practically feel the judgment rolling off of her.

“Great. He’s almost too far gone to even think of anything past being knotted. I wish his Heats were not so hard on him. This would be easier on both of us.”

He watched Clint at the other end of the bar, effortlessly entertaining patrons and filling orders, as Natasha mixed a drink with only half of her attention. The other half was focused on him.

“I can’t believe you—”

“What my Omega and I do in our relationship is between us.” He cut her off, “Tony is on birth control and both of us consented to him spending the bulk of his Heat in that stall. I let him know it was an option and he chose it.” Bucky tilted his chin up, “His Heats cause him extreme pain, Natasha, and I’m not going to make him suffer because I can’t help him myself. The suppressants aren’t any better.”

He watched Natasha tighten her jaw and put the drink on the bar, pushing it towards the patron who ordered it, before taking another order and starting on it. “I would have happily taken him through his Heat.”

As a female Alpha he was sure she would have. He'd seen her appreciative looks always directed at Tony when he visited.

“You’re in the middle of courting an Omega of your own. I doubt that offer would have gone over very well.” It had the benefit of making Natasha back off but every time an Alpha walked by and she caught them making a comment about the ‘in-Heat bitch’ he could see her disapproval mounting.

There was also a spark of jealousy. Tony was exactly the type he knew Natasha would love to pin down, fuck until he was begging and knot. He'd heard enough stories.

At this point Natasha wasn’t helping him with his own reactions to those particular Alphas. Bucky had to stop himself from following the ones making those comments and rearranging their faces with his fist. Tony had made him _promise_ not to take anything anyone said seriously. Bucky could keep a promise.

He didn’t say anything when Natasha spoke to Clint, receiving a nod, before she took a long break or when she came back with flushed cheeks, lazy pleasure lingering on her features and reeking of Omega slick. Very familiar Omega slick. He  _knew_ she'd gone back there and fucked Tony to prove some kind of point. Though it was just as likely she'd done it because Tony was a tempting Omega and she wanted to know what it felt like to catch her knot inside of him while he was a whining, squirming mess begging for it. Her soft, pleased words to Clint when he'd been close enough had him gritting his teeth and focusing elsewhere even as he felt the weight of her eyes on him.

An hour later he went back to Tony’s stall, watched his mate eat and drink, before Tony was whimpering and laying himself back over the stand after Bucky removed the plug he’d brought with him. The second Tony was back in position he had a cock in each hole, the impatient Alphas not wasting another second, while Bucky watched until they had both knotted Tony once more.

It was four in the morning when they finally made it back to their house. Tony’s stomach was swollen, his ass plugged and his eyes hooded with exhaustion as he tried to bury himself in Bucky’s too large hoodie. “Shhhhh, sweetheart.” Bucky helped his whining mate through their house and into the bathroom.

He started towards the shower. Bucky checked the temperature before he helped Tony in but when he went to remove the plug Tony pushed his hands away. “No.” his movements were sluggish and Bucky could see he was a step away from passing out.

At least he would get a few hours before his Heat woke him up.

“Wanna be full.”

“Ok, Tony, ok.” He returned to washing Tony, carefully soaping his mate’s Heat warm body, as Tony swayed and relied on Bucky to keep him upright. “Did it help?” he asked when Tony leaned against him with a sigh and nuzzled his wet skin.

“Yeah.” Lips brushed against his chest and Tony turned back to nuzzling against him. The dried come on his face was gone, one of the first things washed away, but his lips were still a bit swollen from repeatedly having his face fucked. “Still burnin’.”

The frown was obvious by Tony’s tone and Bucky turned the water off, guided him out of the tub and dried him off before dealing with himself. Tony mumbled against him but even burning from his Heat there was nothing Tony could do against his body’s demand to sleep.

Bucky didn’t bother putting him in any clothes and instead bundled Tony into their bed and hugged him close.

“Thanks.” Tony’s rough voice spoke in the darkness. Bucky curled his arms around his mate and breathed in the clean scent of their soap clinging to Tony’s warm skin. Two more days of Tony frequenting the glory hole in his bar and then Steve had agreed to take Tony through the last of it the second he got back. Tony would, thankfully, spend the last of his Heat under Steve instead of caught between two horny Alphas.

_Thank God I’ll be healed enough for his next Heat._

Bucky pressed another kiss to the mating mark he’d left on Tony’s neck and listened to Tony’s soft breathing as it lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I just wrote that but it was one of my squares and I shall rise to the challenge. I randomized the bingo squares that make up the W for my bingo and this was the first one to come up. I was completely torn on how I wanted to go about filling the "gloryhole" square (seriously didn't mean the pun omg) and I wanted to try something I hadn't quite seen because I like trying different things.
> 
> For those worrying (though I hope it came across in the fic): Bucky and Tony are in a very healthy, happy and loving relationship. Using a glory hole to help with a Heat was an interesting concept and I liked the idea of Bucky being involved, checking on his mate and taking care of him as best he can before/during/after.
> 
> I'm a bit nervous about this one if I'm being completely honest with you so I really do hope that readers enjoyed this one. I'm hoping this challenge I set for myself is going to produce some interesting and enjoyable fics for you all. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
